


Come Home

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian thinks Todd is an Idiot. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that this document’s title on my computer is; ‘Come Home Jason; dick/jay dick/dami, who knows who is sleeping with who ficlet.’ That said;
> 
> Pairings: who knows? Hinted at Dick/Jay, possible Dick/Dami, and hey, why not Dick/Jay/Dami while we’re at it?
> 
> A little snippet of something that demanded to be written, but after sitting on my computer for months doesn’t seem to want to go any further. Unbetaed.

“I have come to the conclusion that Grayson...” and Jason can see how hard these words, these truths, are for Damian to express. “does not know *how* to stop loving someone. Even when it is foolish or stupid, even when it hurts. ”  
Jason looked at him, waiting for the *point*. For the reason this little brat, the Replacement’s replacement (he squashes the pity he feels for Tim. At least *he* was *dead* when he was replaced) had sought him out.  
“I have come to be...deeply appreciative of that fact, as it means that while I must put up with the plethora of useless humanity and aliens he calls friends and family, there will also never be anything I can do that will drive him away from me. Nothing I can do that will make him stop... loving me.”  
There is the suggestion of a wince around the kid’s eyes. Those eyes, the color so like Bruce's, are not hidden behind a mask, not for this visit.  
“Though I do try not to hurt him.”  
There is silence, after that admission; this child, young man really, is so different from the angry, damaged 10 year old that had appeared on Bruce’s doorstep one day, years ago.  
Jason cocks an eyebrow.  
“You got a point anywhere in there, Kid?” he makes the question as mocking as possible just to watch the kid’s eyes flash indignantly, his fists clench and back straighten to every inch of his - not inconsiderable and growing more every day - height.  
“My point, Todd, is that for some unfathomable reason the stupid fool still loves you,”Damian throws out, like the words don’t practically rip holes in Jason’s heart and carefully constructed facades. “So get your ass back to the Manor so he will stop his ridiculous moping about. You can come voluntarily, or I shall drag you back.” Damian’s eyes narrowed in response to the challenge Jason could feel blooming in his own expression.  
“I have learned much about being a ...brother, over the years, Todd.” Damian growled in a passable imitation of his father’s ‘scare the criminals’ voice. “I assure you that if I have to drag you back, your already dubious dignity will not survive the experience. There is a lovely little red dress in the disguise closet that I believe will suit you *perfectly*.”  
Jason’s eyes widen before a laugh explodes from his chest. The little shit probably would, too!


End file.
